Hello From The Other Side
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Skye refuses to give up on finding a way to resurrect Grant and turns to magic for help.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

When Skye found out the truth about Grant's death from Fitz after she cornered him, she was so horrified she immediately vomited and then went straight to Phil to quit because this wasn't the SHIELD she had signed up for. She vowed to do whatever it took to save Grant from the creature violating his body. Fitz stopped Skye on her way out. "You won't change my mind," she hissed, irrationally angry at him for bearing witness to Grant's murder and doing nothing to stop it.

"I'm not trying to stop you, Skye. I'm going with you."

She eyed him skeptically. "You're not going to spy on me?" She honestly wouldn't put it past Phil right now.

Fitz shook his head. "Not at all."

"Good," Skye answered, her breath hitching as her mind conjured up images of Grant's last moments. When It killed Lincoln, she had been upset but her boyfriend's death hadn't hurt as much as this and she couldn't deal with why exactly that was yet. She had to focus on saving Grant first and could worry about the rest later. "You bringing Jemma along or anything?"

"She's staying here and keeping us updated on what's going on," Fitz explained as they got into one of the old vans.

She grinned but he could tell she was faking it. "Great. Let's go find a way to kill an ancient evil and bring back Grant Ward!" Her faked enthusiasm at least helped lighten the mood a little but not very much.

* * *

When they first found someone who could potentially help, a relieved Skye nearly burst into tears again. "Bringing a person back from the dead is tricky," the witch (to find out they existed wasn't really a surprise with aliens in the world) explained to them. "Dark magic can do it but there are consequences and I do not believe you want to to face those."

"Not at all." Skye crossed her legs nervously and hoped they could come up with a solution soon because she couldn't shake the feeling something horrific was about to happen. The last time she had felt like this, Trip died and she had gained her powers.

"Light magic can bring a person back to life, although very rarely, but the short list of spells we have are your best bet. What better than light magic to defeat an ancient evil?" The witch smiled at Skye and Fitz.

Skye nearly fell apart right there and then, choking on sobs. The relief she felt was unparalleled but this wasn't over yet. They still had to find It and kill It and then resurrect Grant. None of this was going to be easy, and they were in for the fight of their lives. "And are there any consequences to light magic resurrecting someone?" she pressed.

"There are not. Light magic is pure and thus, the resurrection spells are too. Dark magic resurrection spells are the darkest of the dark. There's no coming back from them."

"Thank you for all your help," Fitz told her as he started rubbing circles on Skye's back to calm her down. She was now crying too hard to answer her.

"You're welcome." The witch rifled through her a bag for a few minutes before shouting triumphantly and handing over two pieces of paper. "One is a spell to banish evil and the other is the resurrection spell. Good luck."

Skye waved goodbye, tears pouring down her face, as Fitz pulled her out of the shop.

* * *

Tracking down It was relatively easy once they started tracking violent deaths. It left many victims in its wake and the trail of violence was absolutely horrifying. "I won't let you get hurt, Skye. If I believe this is about to fall apart on us, I'm pulling you out of there."

"You will not - no matter what happens, I'm staying," she stressed.

He smacked his forehead. "Skye!"

"Fitz!"

"Promise me that if this goes south, you will back out. I'm not about to lose you, Skye. This isn't worth you dying." Fitz wanted Ward back too and It killed but not at Skye's expense.

"Fine, I promise. So bossy," Skye murmured underneath her breath.

The two of them strolled up the warehouse It had chosen as its lair (Fitz snickered at the cliche hiding spot until she shot him a dirty look) and just walked right in. "We're going to live to regret this."

"Shut up, Fitz."

They didn't get very far inside when It showed up and smirked. "I've been expecting you." It eyed Skye in appreciation and winked. She shuddered at the action, a chill going down her spine.

Fitz channeled false bravado and spat in It's face. "Fuck you."

"Fitz, be careful," Skye muttered. She didn't want him to provoke It because this would end before it could even begin.

"You think you can defeat me, young one? I've been around for centuries. You're a mere baby in Inhuman years." And then It cocked its head. "Do you know he's screaming inside my head? It's a mere inconvenience that I can't get him to shut up But no matter. When I took over, I squashed him like a bug and he's still dead. You can't save him."

"Now!" Skye threw down the crystals and then a lit so they formed a fiery circle around It.

"You think you can hold me for long? You're sadly mistaken. We could rule the world together," It tried.

"Sorry, I don't want to rule the world." And then looking down at the spell one last time, Skye began chanting, grateful she had thought to read it repeatedly to memorize it.

It began growling and screamed, "You will pay for this!" at them but they paid no attention.

Fitz gasped when it collapsed in the circle. "Should we check?" he wondered.

She shook her head and bit her lip, fearful that she fucked something up. "Wait a few minutes."

When It dissolved into black goo and dissipated, they both breathed sighs of relief. "We most likely didn't kill It, yes?"

"She gave us a banishing spell, remember? We've just stopped It for the time being." She exhaled. "Now it's time to bring back Grant Ward." She grabbed Fitz's hand after taking out the second piece of paper and started to chant.

For a few tense minutes after Skye finished, nothing happened and she worried it was too late to bring him back or she screwed this up somehow (both were possibilities). "Skye, maybe you need to try again?"

"Grant?" Skye asked, her voice cracking as she kicked a crystal to break the circle. "Grant, please," she begged.

Fitz went to pull her away but she shook his arm off. "He's gone."

"No!" she denied.

Grant's chest began heaving and they both stared at him in disbelief. When his eyes popped open, the looks of confusion and utter fear on his face broke their hearts. He tried to take in his surroundings but shrunk back in confusion before turning his head. "Skye? Fitz?" he asked in a small voice.

"We're here," Fitz assured him, patting his arm but withdrawing it when Grant flinched.

"What happened to It? I should be dead. I remember taking my last breaths."

"You're safe, Grant. You're safe," Skye told Grant when his body began shaking from the force of the sobs that had risen up. Her heart cracked even more and she started stroking his hair when he turned to his side and put his head in her lap. "You're safe," she repeated.

"We need to leave." Fitz stood up and eyed their surroundings warily, grateful that the man he once considered a brother was alive again.

Grant lifted his head up and tried to stand up but his knees kept giving up. He reluctantly conceded defeat and let them help him stand as they left the warehouse.

"He needs to eat," Skye told Fitz once they returned to their hotel room. She didn't even care that Grant had fallen asleep with his head on her lap once again after they sat down on the bed. If he felt safe that was all that mattered.

"I'll pick something up at the diner to settle his stomach. We don't want to make him sick. Take care of him while I'm gone, Skye?"

"Of course." She squeezed Grant's hand when he whimpered, clearly lost in a nightmare. He came to screaming but quieted down the instant he saw Skye.

"I'm terrified It'll come back," Grant admitted.

"We won't let that happen, Grant. As long as I'm around? Nothing bad's going to happen to you because I'm here to protect you."

Amused despite the situation, he could only nod. "Okay."

She leaned down and kissed him. "I realized way too late that I love you but neither of us are going to waste this second chance. You don't have to be the man you were when you died. Got it."

"Got it. And I love you too." The look of adoration on his face warmed her whole body.

"Glad we're on the same page then."

When Fitz returned, he found the two of them cuddled up, watching a movie.

This wasn't yet over - It was still out there, ready to attack at any minute once It found a new host to possess. They were in for a long battle. And Grant Ward still had to deal plenty of trauma to deal with (the possession being the latest in a long line of them) but as long as he had Skye and Fitz cheering him on, he could eventually move on. Death hadn't and couldn't stop Grant. He was going to make the best of this new life.


End file.
